


Six Random Drabbles #4: Crying Uncle

by Siriusstuff



Series: Six Random Drabbles [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, POV Derek, Pre-Relationship, crossdressing in playful context, peter hale mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:23:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21780379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Noooooo, Uncle Peter!
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski
Series: Six Random Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569628
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Six Random Drabbles #4: Crying Uncle

**Author's Note:**

> Random word prompts: _iris outfit float_

Derek hated that Uncle Peter was Beacon Hills High School's art teacher. Not because his uncle wore feathered hats and outfits the color of flowers like lilac and iris but because the man somehow convinced administration his outlandish proposals were not ridiculous.

This one, a BHHS float in Beacon Hills Thanksgiving Day parade, had to be his uncle's worst.

Alongside girls in football uniforms Derek waved his pompoms and made his short skirt shake.

Next to him Stiles did likewise except with red yarn pigtails.

Derek hadn't ever before noticed how cute Stiles was. _Thanks, Uncle Peter! Thanks a lot!_


End file.
